


Crossing Streets

by drgknyte



Category: The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drgknyte/pseuds/drgknyte
Summary: Elliot manages to draw Luke down into the human world. It goes as well as one could expect.





	Crossing Streets

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and wrote this ...months ago. this is really nothing but me working my way around writing lol
> 
> you guys should totally read The Turn of the Story! It's good. Really good. And it's free! You can find it at Sarah Rees Brennan's LJ acct.

Luke didn't know what it was about this world - the human side of the Border - that Elliot found endlessly _captivating_.

There's so much talking going around, giggling and laughing and angry yelling in the distance. It's cold. His pants are tight and itchy. He feels lost, alien, foreign.

He's human, too, but he's spent his life by his family's side, all branded warriors and protectors from birth, surrounded by the sounds of violence, of blades clashing and bodies falling with a dull thud on forest floors. Grew up with friends, comrades who have no ounce of human blood in them, but with whom he shares a history, a promise, a desire to protect their land. A world.

He's human, too, but this world - this isn't his. Hasn't been his family's for generations.

An itch thrums faintly beneath the skin of his back, near his shoulders, which he ignores. He's grown quite fond of the wings he'd inherited from his father, but just as technology can't function on the other side of the border, magic and the supernatural can't here as well. Not enough at least to support his large, feathered limbs. Another thing to set him apart from everyone in this world.

He stays close to Elliot and faintly listens to him ramble away - really, he does, but it's so different here; the buildings are tall and angular, and there are people walking around with wires protruding from their ears, and he wonders distantly how there's no bleeding there, and how that must hurt, and -

And there's an object hurtling straight towards him in frightening speed. His instincts sing through his body, years and years of training coiling the muscles of his lower leg, readying to leap and roll out of harm's way. But before he can release that tension in his muscles, the thing, the _beast_ , breaks out a two-beat scream so strange and loud that he stutters and freezes.

It's then that he sees the man inside, locks eyes with him, and he realizes that this is a vehicle, and those are wheels - screeching as they scrape against the asphalt road and the vehicle stops a few scant feet from his body.

Elliot turned in alarm at the sound. He gasped, "Luke, you loser! We haven't been five minutes here and you've shown your disastrous come-at-me-Death tendencies. What have I just told you _specifically_ before we went down?"

A man had stepped out from the transportation and was shouting obscenities. Elliot turned to him, clasping Luke's hand in his own, and said, "I must apologize! My boyfriend's come from the other side of the globe and apparently, though not shockingly, his parents have neglected to teach him basic street smart. However, seeing as he lacks that, it isn't entirely his fault. You should mind your driving, and perhaps stall it completely when the red light is on."

Elliot cheerfully returned the cuss the man snapped at them, and dragged Luke away by the hand.

When the car drove off, Luke felt the tension slip from his bones and said, in disbelief, "I almost died."

There's something definitely funny about that, about him dying here n the human world, at the fate of a _vehicle_ , when he's been to so many battles and seen so many bloodshed. But that thought is somewhere distant and hazy in his mind right now.

Elliot gave an aggrieved sigh. "If you'd died, I would have had to slap that moronic bastard. You scared me, loser. Don't do that. It isn't good for my heart."

They ventured the city with Elliot's fingers never leaving Luke's after that. Luke didn't mind, even despite these tight, itchy pants.


End file.
